Talk:Island Troll Tribes Official Wiki
Island Trolls Rule =). been playing for over 2years now, and still find it fun. Anyway I'll be writing till my major exams and till I have to go overseas. Every wiki about a specific thing, like a game, should start off with an description of what the thing is. For instance in this wiki it should start off with, "Island Troll Tribes is..." As it is I have no idea what Island Troll Tribes is. Is it a browser game? Is it an addon to another game? I have no idea. As it is chances are you're only going to stumble on this wiki and care at all about the information on it if you already play the game. Perhaps a base description page would be fine, I'll get on that eventually. 04:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) When is the next version is going to be released ? 04:31, May 28, 2011 (UTC) Man i heart this game so much =) . I can't wait for the next version to release , may i know when the next version is going to be released ? Or it will never come be released ? In Garena SG we still play this awesome map :D My Garena ID is EightFingers , you can find me in War 3 RPG --> Singapore --> Singapore tower defense room 4 . Official creation has ceased, sorry bro. Go play minecraft. Toxic Ninja 20:30, June 8, 2011 (UTC) If you wish to play on more recent versions, you can go to facebook and search for TwGB, from there, we will have links to the latest version if you can not connect to battle.net to get them off of the TwGB bots. Thank you, C0RR0SIVECharles Scott 04:49, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Corrosive, stop pedaling your stupid hacker version on the wiki, I don't care how many imbalanced items you've added, it's not an official version. 15:08, June 19, 2011 (UTC) I have proven many times that I was granted permission to continue edits, also, I didn't claim it was "official" and it certainly isn't "hacked" show me one "hack" that is in it, that isn't in 2.48d+. There is an alpha system, yes, and yes, it is limited to TwGB Shamans and others that help us in beta testing, but is de-activated upon release of our maps. 04:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) The only thing your proof proved was that plox told you he had nothing to do with the map and told you to talk to rusty. I don't know where in your retarded self deluded world that counted as permission to modify and distribute the map, but even if he had given you permission it would have meant diddly shit since he wasn't even the creator at the time. Toxic Ninja 12:46, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Then tell me, how did I get the map unprotected from Rusty if he didn't give me permission to edit? Why do I have the permissions to edit the official change logs on the official site that you boast about? Charles Scott 12:54, December 4, 2011 (UTC) >Then tell me, how did I get the map unprotected from Rusty if he didn't give me permission to edit? You can deprotect a map. Don't you remember 1.98d? That map was protected too, didn't stop a thousand clones from springing up. >Why do I have the permissions to edit the official change logs on the official site that you boast about? Because you're a moderator. I can do the same thing, it doesn't mean anything. Toxic Ninja 00:04, December 5, 2011 (UTC)